fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Halloween Showcase/TTY Inc.
October 27th; Day 1 I'm starting off with everyone's least favorite subject: Gasparo! A while back, I announced Gasparo's first game, which purpose was to give him more background, new artwork, and to really turn him into a treasure hunter that everyone will know and love. I've tooken alot into consideration, from story, to gameplay, and then to characters. I've also had lots of ideas, from RPG, to even Bowser making an appearance! I finaly have decided on the treasure hunting game for everyone to adore! There will be worlds, but no levels. They will all have a mountain/cavern/canyon theme, but I plan on having all the worlds being unique in their own special ways. You select which cave you want to do the same way levels are choosen in 3D World and Lost World. When actually inside the cave, gameplay will take on a mix of Luigi's Mansion & Ocarina of Time. There will be wepons to equip (like Tnt, Pickaxe, Rope, etc.), and big caves to explore! However, it's not straight-out adventure! You will also be able to mine and collect treasure to boost up your stats. Silver, Copper, Gold, and other stuff like that will not boost stats, but will simply go towards money funds, to buy stuff in the shops (like Extra Lifes, Secrets, Tnt Refuel, etc.) I look forward to sharing more about this un-famous treasure hunter. Wario, oh Wario. Your new 3DS Game is almost near completion! When I first started on this, Game & Wario was the only Canon Wario Game I knew of! Now, I know the true meaning of WarioWare, fast-paced 8 second long Microgames! More will be updated on the article soon. ???: "Benjamin, get back! Go warn the city! Leave me!" Benjamin: "!!!" ???: "Benjamin, all the stories you've heard are ture! Aliens did invade this planet long ago, and the ancient hero, Ness, did kill Giyagis, but has been revived by an evil misstriss named Navedix! Now they are trying to destroy the earth, again! You MUST save us!" That's right, Earthbound! Or Mother. Whichever you guys decide on calling it. As you guys could probably already tell, Giygas has be revived by an alien named Navedix, and it's up to Benjamin & his friends to stop this evil threat! Well, that's all for today! Come back tomorrow for more! October 28th; Day 2 Welcome back to my part of the showcase! Today I have 2 More Games to talk about, being Mario Kart 53 and a new Wii U Game, and yes, in that order. Mario Kart 53 has one thing: lots of customization. Not only can you customize the body, wheels, and gliders, but also the engine, drills, propellers, and also decorate the body with stickers. That seems like a little much, right? Well, I'm deciding to remove drilling and the custom engines. So, 4 Things to Customize on the Kart Screen, right? Wrong! Strait from the Special Cup comes the new Item, the Special Diamond! What it does is it creates a Special Attack/Defense/Speed Boost, one of the three will be picked, depending on how you customized it on the Kart Customization Screen. 5 Things to Customize, and that's ONLY on the Kart Customization Screen! 2 New Game Modes are being introduced, and are being ONLY for Customization, these modes being Track Customization, and Mii Customization. In Track Customization, you choose a background, draw the Map on the Touch Screen, then design the track witth hazards, grass/deep snow/mud, etc., then post it on Miiverse! You can create up to 4 Cups, of which 1 Cup can be saved without all four tracks being created. However, you do need to have all four tracks completed to do the cup on Grand Prix & Online (With Friends Only). On Mii Customization, you can customize your Emblem, Outfit (Like in Smash 4), and Voice (Like Robin in Awakening). However, you cannot customize the color for the Kart Parts/Gliders (that is decided with the Mii's Shirt & Pants Color). For Characters, the Koopalings, Daisy, Rosalina, Bowser Jr., All the Babies from Before (Except for Daisy & Rosalina), and Baby Gasparo. Artwork for Such Characters are being worked on. That is All. A long time ago, in a Galaxy far, far away, was the Planet Popstar. A little pink puffball, under the name of Kirby, went with his friends on a fixed adventure through the stars. The name of such Adventure is Kirby's Universe. Thanks you All for Coming! Come back Tomorrow for More! October 29th; Day 3 October 30th; Day 4 Sorry I couldn't post anything yesterday. I was busy. So today I have to catch-up. Here is the First IP I put on this whole entire showcase, Heroes of Time! It will be on the Nintendo 3DS, and it's main feature is time travel. You will create an avatar to your liking, then decide on which time you start in. It can be either a Classic Midieval Times, or a Robotizized Evil Future. Although, these aren't the only times you can go to. You can also go to the time of Dinosaurs, Vikings, Pirates, Ice Age, even the places people think of most: Today, and the End of the World! Gameplay will be like Link between Worlds. However, when you run into enemies and bosses, it switches to Full-On 3D Gameplay. This gives you a great perspective way to fight enemies: One-on-One. When the Enemies/Boss is Defeated, you get Money & Experience Points (Known in the game as XP) for The Shop & Leveling Up. The story will differ on which time you choose to start in. Secret of the Rings is another IP I announced, this was from a little while back. This game is taking place on the Wii U, where you have to save the Queen and find the Elemental Rings. As you collect each ring, you gain control over that element (for example:. Green Ring-Nature, Blue Ring-Water, Red Ring-Fire, etc.), but you can only use one at a time. That way, the elements will be more balanced. You will use the Wii U Gamepad Touch Screen to Control the Elements, while using the controls to walk, jump, attack w/ sword, etc. After the game is complete, the Queen Appoints you to be the Protector of the Rings. The Legend of Zelda: The Dark Curse is near completion! All it needs is the rest of the story, rest of the items, and the rest of the locations. I'm starting with the locations: there are plans for a really big and vast land, fun to explore! And the best part is that the story has been made to where you get to choose when and where you go! Yay! I bet fans other than myself have been waiting for years for a Zelda game like this! The story also has plans to be right at the very beginning, which is hard because of Skyward Sword. But I believe I have done it. Link will also be customisable in this game, from Name Selection to Choosing the Color of your Clothing at the Shop. Also, at the beginning of the game, it asks what your favorite color is, and that color will be the color if your account! Yay! What, not exciting enough for you? Fine, it's also the color of your Loftwing, which you get to name once you get it! There's also a point at the very end of the story where it divides into two. If you have collected all of the Shadow Crystals, the story will lead to Skyward Sword. If you don't, it will lead to another Zelda game under development. Super Smash Bros. Epic Battle is getting harder and harder to make more perfect than the last one. But, there is more customization than the last one! Like Palutena and the Mii Fighters, every character will have multiple customizable moves that aren't just variations of other moves. There are also 5 Mii Fighters (2 of which are Unlockable). These are the Brawler, the Swordfighter, the Gunner, the Wizard, and the Sportsman! And not only that, but when you choose for a girl to be the Mii Wizard, it will be changed to Mii Witch! Stage Creator will return, but in different ways. On the 53 Version, it's more like the one on SSBWU, while the one on the DX Version will be more like the one in Brawl, but with a new twist: not only will you be able to pick from cool video game backgrounds, but you'll also be able to take pictures on the DX or saved on the SD Card to use as the background! Before I finish up, here's a trailer for a newcomer. Palutena: "Pit, your back in Smash Bros! You better get going!" Pit: "Right, I'm on my way!" Pit starts gliding through the sky, with the help of Palutena, of course. On his way, he crashes into Dark Pit, who start fighting in the sky. They fight for a while, then Palutena contacts Pit. Palutena: "Pit, sorry, but the Power of Flight can't last any longer! I'm gonna have to stop it." Pit: "Wait, no, ahhhhh!" The Power of Flight ends, and Pit falls from the sky. The scene switches to some sort-of base. Two people are watching as Pit falls from the sky. One of them run in the opposite direction, while the other says: ???: "Go. You've been preparing for this for a long time! No holding back!" A plane flies out of the base, and straight towards Pit. He lands on the plane, then out of confusion, looks down to see who had saved him. He sees who was flying, and the splater art comes and says "Pilot Flies into Battle!" The two land, and find Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, and others waiting for them. Sonic the 3D Hedgehog is a new Nintendo 3DS Game thats not for the 2DS. The reason for that is it's unique gameplay. It's a 2.5D Sidescrolling Game, but when the 3D is on, it becomes a 3D Platformer! I'm using that to create unique and new puzzles for Sonic to race through! There will be a story where Sonic & Friends discover the X Dimension, and must defeat Dr. Eggman & Prof. Robonix to save EVERY Dimension! The last game in this whole showcase that stars a famous blue hero. Well, not exactly. Just listen to the story: Dr. Willy has just came up with a plan! He created the Mega-Ultra Death Machine, and Mega Man went to stop him. When everyone heard that he had died trying, everyone was scared, and feard Dr. Willy, and he took over. There were some people who believed that there will always be a hero, and set out to find the lost pieces of Mega Man's Suit. Then, a baby was born. His name was Max. These men believed that this baby would be their future hope. That's right, Mega Man Maximum! It will be for the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox One, PS4, and PSVita. It will feature Max codenamed Mega Man, trying to defeat Dr. Willy. The Gameplay will be like past Mega Man Games, but with a Tiny bit of 3D Added (Except on the Handhelds). The Arm Canon is also Supped Up, meaning it's more powerful, but at a cost. After charging up for a while, you'll get a little warning. Charge it for even longer, and it'll overload, and explode! I hope this comes to be a fun Mega Man Game. Before I close, there's just one last thing I want to show. Princess Peach is pulling out a book to read to the Baby Bros. entitled "The Thousand-Year Door", and starts reading it to them. She then goes on to tell the Baby Bros. to get to bed, because they have a long day of Smash tomorrow. She then leaves the room to find Mario, Luigi, Zelda, and Fox waiting for her, and other Smash competitors are wandering through the halls of the apartment complex. Suddenly, back in the Baby Bros. room, the book that was being read starts to glow, then opens up, and then Paper Mario jumps up, with the splatter art that says "Paper Mario Flatens the Competition!" Paper Mario then pulls out some of his partners, and procedes to leave the room, running into Mario and the others, and Goombella uses Tattle to explain that they want in Smash. Mario agrees, and they start fighting. October 31st; Day 5-Halloween!!! The Last Halloween Newcomer for Super Smash Bros. Epic Battle! It's Bomberman! He attacks using Bombs! The last IP I'm announcing for this showcase is Neonix: War of the Elements. It is a Very Long 3D Pltforming Elemental Weapon Game. Every character gets their own Elements and Special Abilities, and also their own weapon. However, depending on what's happening, gameplay will change. Sometimes it will be like 3D Zelda Games. Sometimes it will be like breaking out of a bank or something (litterally!). Sometimes it's Beat em' Up Style! (But with swords, whips, iron rods, etc.) Beyond the Gameplay, there's the Characters, which are Katrina, the Nature Element, Don, the Water Element, Micheal, the Rock/Mountain Element, and Jordan, the main character, who is the Lightning Element. Of course, these are only the heroes. The villains will be announced shortly in time. Category:Fantendo Halloween Showcase 2014